It's ENGLAND!
by Millie333
Summary: England! When will you stop? Part 3 of "It's England's fault".


One sunny morning…

There was a meeting…

But, some nations were absent…

-Okay, before ve start the meeting.-Germany said.-Anyone knovs vhere Japan, China, Russia, Poland, France, America and England are?

The next second, the meeting room was erupted into chaos.

-It's England's fault.-Italy suddenly said, in an icy voice, and shadowed face expression. There was silence in the room.

-…Italy?-Germany was a little shocked.-Are you still mad at England, about last time?

-Ve? What makes you think that, Germany?-Italy wondered, in his usual, cheery voice.

-…Never mind…-Germany sighed.

-West, your little Italian friend may be right about England.-Prussia suddenly said.-I saw him yesterday, at the bar. He looked completely wasted up, and kept mumbling gibberish, in his creepy voice.-He told.-It was so unawesome.

Just as Prussia ended his story, the meeting room was once again, erupted in chaos.

* * *

In the meantime…

With Japan…

Somewhere inside a secret base…

The Naruto gang(Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai) were in a middle of fighting Sasuke.

He was too strong for them, thought, having been trained under Orochimaru, for the last two and a half years.

Everyone were really busy, and didn't seem to notice, someone else joining the fight, or that he looked similar to Sai.

After a while they lost, and were nearly killed by Sasuke.

But then, Orochimaru and Kabuto stopped him, and the three went away, leaving the team behind.

-Damn it!-Naruto yelled in frustration.-We were so close!

-Sasuke-kun…-Sakura said sadly.

-Let's go back.-Yamato said.

-Sorry for interrupting.-A voice suddenly said.-But do you know where am I…?-The gang turned around, to find a person who looked similar to Sai.

-…Sai, I think I found your lost relative.-Naruto said. Sai walked forward, and looked at the unknown person in the eyes. What followed, was a staring exchange.

-Do you remember who you are?-Sai suddenly asked.

-No, not even my own name.-The person answered.-And this place seems unfamiliar.

-Want to help us, and in exchange we find out who you are?-Sai asked.

-Yes, that would be beneficial to both of us.-The person answered. Then they stopped the staring, and they turned to the party.

-He is our new party member.-Sai said.

-It's nice to meet you all.-The person said.-I am glad, to be able to work together with you.

-…What just happened?-Naruto wondered.

* * *

With China…

In a field of wheat…

China, was surrounded by children…

And he was surprised and a little annoyed…

Since, they though he was female…

-You have such beautiful hair, miss.-One girl said.-I wish mine would be like that, when I grow up.

-Miss, can I braid your hair?-Another girl asked.

-…Want to be friends?-One boy shyly asked.

-My parents own a dress shop.-Another girl said.-Want to come there sometime?-She giggled.-It would be so fun to try them on.

-Do you have a boyfriend?-Another girl asked. It continued like that for a while, until Mulan appeared.

-Children, you should go home before your parents begin to worry.-Mulan said. The children exchanged looks.

-Bye Mulan.-They said and waved at her.-Bye pretty lady.-They said to China and waved as well. Then, they skidded away.

-Let's go to my home.-Mulan said. Then, she and China went to her home, where everyone were waiting, at the dinner table.

-Oh, you are back.-Mulan's grandma said.-How was your day?

-Strange.-China answered.-They kept calling me "lady" and "Miss"…

-Aren't you?-Mulan's grandma wondered.

-No! I am a man!-China said.-Do I look like a woman to you?

-You do.-Mulan and Shang said in sync.

-A pretty one, too.-Mushu said.

-You could go to the geisha test, and no one would notice anything wrong.-Mulan's mother said.

-I have a dress for you right here.-Mulan's grandmother said, while carrying a dress.-Since, you have been here, from the time we found you...-She grinned.-Want to help us, uphold our family honor?

-I will teach you, anything you need to know.-Said Mulan's mother.

-…What…?-China was in shock.

* * *

With Poland…

Inside a castle…

Surrounded by two ponies, two pegasuses, one unicorn and one alicorn.

-This is like, the best day ever…Or was it like, the second best day ever?-Unicorn Poland said.-And you two, like, look really familiar.-He said, when he looked at Pinkie pie and Fluttershy.-Did we like, meet before? And like, did we made that room look totally fabulous?

-You are that person!-Pinkie pie yelled, happily.-And you are a pony, just like us now!

-Do you know this pony?-Twilight Sparkle asked.

-Remember that time, when we were teleported to another world?-Fluttershy said.-We meet this person, and his friend there.-She explained.-Pinkie was having a lot of fun, when they decorated the room together. He was a human then, thought…

-It was super fun!-Pinkie pie said.-We decorated the whole room, and then started to party.

-It was like, totally fun.-Unicorn Poland said.-I like, really love parties, and like, making everything more fabulous.-He explained.-I also like, totally love fashion. It's like, the best thing ever. Like, it makes you look totally fabulous, and like, makes life totally better.-Then, he looked at Rarity.-Speaking of, I really like, how look like, totally fabulous and shiny. It's like, totally your best look. I like, want to know your secret. Like, can you tell me?

-Thank you, you look quite nice yourself.-Rarity said.-It's good to know, that someone understands the importance of fashion.-She said, with a serious face.-I don't mind, sharing my secret with you, then you can help me, with my dress shop.

-You like, have a dress shop?-Unicorn Poland, asked with wonder.-That's like, totally marvelous!-He said happily.-I will be like, totally happy to help you with it, like right now.

-Let's go, then.-Rarity said.-I have some ideas, for new dresses.-And then, she and Unicorn Poland, went to Rarity's shop.

-They became good friends.-Fluttershy said.

-Let's let them make some dresses, while we decorate the place and make some cupcakes!-Pinkie pie started, enthusiastically.-Then, we wear those dresses and have the best party ever!-By then, she started jumping, happily, around the place.

-I don't see why not.-Twilight sparkle said.-We, have a new friend, after all.

-I will go, make some apple pie.-Applejack said, and went to her farm.

-Then, I will go and get the decorations.-Rainbow dash said, and flew to get the decorations.

-Yay~ Party! Party! Party!-Pinkie pie said, as she continued jumping around the place.

-I am going, to get Spike to help.-Twilight sparkle said, and went to get Spike.

* * *

With France…

Inside the Cruchot house…

-This is my new companion, Francis Bonnefoy.-Ludovic said, to his daughter.-Francis, this is my daughter, Nicole.

-Pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle .-France said, as he kissed her hand.

-Pleased to meet you, too.-Nicole said, while giggling slightly.

-My, you have such a beautiful daughter.-France said, to Ludovic.-It must be really hard, with all the men trying to date her.

-We manage.-Ludovic answered, and then looked at the folder in his hands.-I still need, to go write some reports. Make yourself at home.-Then he went away. France, looked at Nicole for a few seconds and then grinned.

-Now, Mademoiselle Nicole, Do you need any help with Le amour?-He asked, suggestively. –I am a professional at it, and can teach you many things~

* * *

With America…

Inside of the Helicarrier…

-What do you want?-Tony asked impatiently, as he entered the meeting room.

-Tony.-Director Fury warned, then turned to the avengers, as he invited someone to come in.-Steve, do you know this person?

-…You are from that place!-Steve said surprised, as he saw the person.-Alfred F Jones, right?

-Yes, that's my name!-Alfred said, and then looked lost.-…Probably…-He blinked a few times. Then he looked at Steve.- Sorry, but I don't remember who you are.-He said sheepishly, while rubbing his head.-…But, you do look familiar…-He became serious.-Who are you?

-Steve Rogers.-He said, not noticing anything strange.-Known as Captain America.

-Rogers! You don't just say your alias to everyone you meet!-Director Fury scolded him.

-…Sorry, I didn't notice…-Steve said, and then looked at Alfred, who stood before him, unmoving.-…Are you okay?

-…Captain America…-Alfred said, as in a trance.-…America…America…America…

-Anyone knows, what's wrong with him?-Tony asked, confused. Then, America started to glow in a red, blue and white color. The place around the avengers and Nick also started to shift.-What is going on here?

-Comrades, it seems that he's unconsciously makes us teleport.-Thor said.-…I saw my brother do it a few times, but this son of Jones magic feels different.

-…Isn't it, the liberty statue…?-Steve wondered aloud, as he looked where they have been teleported to. Then he noticed someone missing.-Where's Alfred?

-He is, at the bottom of the statue.-Clint said, as he looked forward. Steve started running there.

-What's wrong with him?-Tony wondered. Then the rest of the avengers and Nick, ran after Steve. When they got to the place, Steve was just standing there, and looking at the unconscious Alfred. –What is it?

-Why is he unconscious?-Steve asked, suddenly worried.

-It's a sort of spell, I can feel it.-Thor said.-…I am not sure what it does, thought.

-…We, have to take him further to the statue...-Steve suddenly said.-…He needs to lean on it…-Then he took Alfred in his arms, and started to climb up. The other started climbing as well.

-Really, someone knows what's wrong with him…?!-Tony asked, agitated.

-It's probably the spell.-Thor said.-Remember that when the son of Jones fell under the spell, he began repeating the word "America"…?

-And Steve's alias is "Captain America"…-Natasha said.-So, it affects him too…

-Nice, so he's under some strange spell now.-Tony said, a little sarcastically. After two minutes, the party was at the feet of the statue. Just as Steve put Alfred by the statue, things started to happen again. Alfred, as well as the statue began to shine, and this time, the American flag could be seen, amidst all the red, blue and white colors. –Okay, what's going on now…?

-I have no idea.-Thor answered truthfully. Suddenly, a lot of windows(similar to movie windows) appeared in the sky, around the statue.

-Oh god…-Tony said, in shock. In the windows, fragments of American history could be seen, with Alfred included (and mostly being the main person) in them.

-America…-Steve said, shocked, as he watched the memories.-He is America, from another world.-He stated aloud.-So, that time, I was at a meeting of countries?

-Well, this is certainly interesting.-Natasha said.

-You know, your reaction to this is very unusual.-America said, as he woke up.-Most people are scared, in shock or in awe, when they find out who we are.

-I have been taught, to be cautious with my expressions and feelings.-Natasha explained.-Besides, it's not like it's the first time that something strange happens to us.

-It sure isn't.-America said, with a laugh.-Considering that you all, are also not normal people.-He said. Then he looked around.-Wait, how did we get here?

-You teleported us here!-Tony said annoyed.-Don't you remember?

-Nope.-America said.-Must be, some unconscious nation ability.

-It's fine, I am already calling for help.-Nick said, and frowned after a few seconds.-No reception…

-Don't you worry about a thing!-America said, enthusiastically.-I am the hero and will get us out of here…!-He became a little sad.-Thought, I really like the place…-He mumbled the last part.

-And how, are you going to do that?-Tony asked.-By another, strange nation ability?

-It's not strange, but yes.-America answered.-Back in my world, I am the person thing of the United Stated of America.

-Personification.-Tony corrected.

-So, I could feel the land and it's people.-America ignored him as he started to explain.- As American people died, their souls went thought me first, and then to heaven or hell.-He became a little sad at that.-And also, I could make American things appear out of nowhere!-He ended enthusiastically.

-And that helps us by…?-Tony wondered.

-Since I got my memory back, I became this world's America as well!-America said.

-So, you can do here, what you could do in your world.-Tony completed.

-Yes!-America said.-…I didn't use that ability in a while, though, so it may take a few minutes.

-Fine, just get us out of here.-Nick said.

-Roger!-America said, and started to get random American things out of nowhere. After a few minutes, Thor was eating a hamburger at Macdonald's, spider man was chatting happily with the avengers, a tank and a lot of American weapons were lying on the ground and the island was used as a bald eagle mating ground. Everyone else was in a big shock.-I really didn't use it in some time, where's that ship?

-Wait, you are actually trying to move the helicarrier here?-Steve asked in wonder.

-Yes, but I don't seem to get it.-America said, not noticing the shocked looks.-Should have used the ability more.

-You don't know, how to read the atmosphere, do you?-Tony asked, shocked.

-The atmosphere?-America wondered.-Iggy(well, England, But Iggy sounds better) asked me about it too, a lot of times, but no matter in how many libraries or book shop I was, I wasn't able to find the book.-He explained, as he got the Steve who was still incased in ice.-Wrong year.-Then he made it disappear.

-This is crazy…-Tony said. After that, America took out Skull and the cosmic cube out of nowhere, which both fell on the ground.

-What the?-Skull was confused. Then he saw the avengers, and became mad.-You! Why are you always foiling my plans?! And how did you take me here?!-He became madder.-I was in the middle, of my great plan of conquering the world by…!

-Quiet, I am busy…-America said, as he punched Skull. He fell to the ground, unconscious.-Oh, I got it!-He said, as he took the helicarrier out of nowhere. And then he frowned.-How stupid! Since I became this world's America as well, I could have just teleported us there!

-…It's okay…-Steve said, still in shock.-Happens to everyone...

* * *

With Russia…

Inside of the tsar palace…

Everyone were speechless, as they watched, the events that transpired, just in the middle of the dancing hall.

-I am going to ask you again.-Russia said, with his usual creepy smile and scary purple aura. He also had his pipe in his hand, and it was covered in someone's blood.-You are going to leave Nastenka and her family alone, da?

-Never!-Rasputin yelled. Russia's face became madder.

-Wrong answer.-Russia said, and continued beating Rasputin with his pipe.-Now, you are going to become one with my pipe~

It was, truly, a shocking evening for everyone…

After that, no one dared to attack the royal family…

And if they did…

They were sighing up their own fate…

To their deaths!

* * *

With England…

Inside of the phantomhive manor…

England was sitting at the table, while drinking tea and telling about his problems, while his "magical friends"(mostly fairies), tried to calm him down.

Ciel was sitting on the other side of the table, drinking tea, with Sebastian standing by his side. Both were watching England and his "magical friends".

-…Bloody hell! Why do I always, use magic when I am drunk?!-England drank all of his tea.-This is the last time I drink alcohol, you hear me, the last time!-Then he dropped his head on the table.

-More tea?-Sebastian asked, as he appeared behind England.

-…Extra strong, please…-England said in defeat. Sebastian put him more tea.-Thank you.-He said and started drinking it.

-Artur~-A voice was suddenly hear, resulting in England nearly spitting his tea.-You look like, you are having trouble~

-Oliver!-England turned around and saw the face of his 2p in the mirror.-What the bloody hell do you want from me?

-Artur~ Why so unfriendly?-Oliver asked.-Or is it, that you are still sore, that my cupcakes taste better than your scones?

-Hey! My scones are heavenly goodness, thank you very much!-England yelled.-Much better, than the atrocity you call cupcakes, full of human blood!

-You put human blood, in your cupcakes?-Ciel suddenly asked.

-Why yes, the taste is heavenly~-Oliver sang out.

-You know, your soul looks very tasty.-Sebastian suddenly said.

-You look tasty, yourself~-Oliver sing-sang.-Want to share, some of your blood with me?

-Only, if you give me some of your soul in exchange.-Sebastian said.

-You have a deal~-Oliver said.

-No! You bloody hell do not!-Enland yelled. –I have a bad day, enough already! I don't want it to get worse, by having a crazy cannibal around!

-Oh Artur~ You wound me so~-Oliver said.-But I already decided to come~-He winked.-I would meet you in a while~ Chao Chao~-Then the mirror, has returned to normal.

-Bloody hell!-England yelled, in anguish, and drank the tea in one go(again).

-More tea?-Sebastian asked, with a smirk, again.

-Extra strong, like last time, please.-England sighed.-…No, make it stronger.

Then, Sebastian went to pour more tea. In the meantime, England started to feel someone approaching.

-Bloody hell, Oliver!- England, yelled in annoyance, while he stood up, whipped around, and put his sword(that, he got out of nowhere) an inch from someone's neck. He definitely, looked ready to kill.-Leave me alone!

-Sebas-chan~-Someone sang in fright.-Let me see your face, before I die~

-…Oh, you are not Oliver.-England said and made the sword disappear. Then Sebastian appeared and gave him his tea. Grell turned to him, and ran to him like he was his lifeline.

-Sebas-chan~-Grell, said.-A scary person, just tried to kill me~

-…I am not scary…-England said.-And I thought, you were someone else.- He explained.-By the way, who are you?

-It's just Grell, an annoying death god.-Sebastian explained.-No one you should be concerned with, mister England.

-Sebas-chan~ You are so cold.-Grell said, hurt, then he became confused.-And what do you mean, by "mister England"?

-Grell!-Suddenly, a voice yelled.-So this is where you went to, just like I thought.-The person looked mad.-We still have work to do, remember?!

-But, I wanted to see my cute Sebas-chan~-Grell pouted.

-Are you an idiot!?-The person yelled.-Have you forgotten, that death gods must not associate with those vile demons!

-But I love Sebas-chan~-Grell continued to pout.

-You…!-The person started, and then noticed England.-Who are you?

-This is our guest, mister England.-Sebastian said. Then a big "boom" was heard.-He is at it, again.-He looked in the direction of the noise.-Sorry, but I must go and see what happened this time.-Then he went away, with Grell skidding after him.

-What did that demon mean, by "Mister England"?-The person asked, confused, while looking thought his book of human names.

-Just like he said. I am the personification of the nation of England, from another world.-England explained, nonchatingly, as he took a sip from his tea.-And you better close that book, now. I don't know, how it's magic would react to me.

-What? Why?-The person was confused. Suddenly, the book shone, turned to energy, flew to England and disappeared inside of him.-…What just happened?

-…It feels strange…-England said, slowly.-…I think, I have become this world's personification as well…

-Wait, what?-The person, was more confused now.

-…I can feel this piece of land, now as well as all the English people on it.-England started to explain.-I can get out this world's "English things" out of nowhere…-He, took out someone's chainsaw from nowhere, for emphasis. "Where is my deathscythe?!", was heard somewhere from within the mansion.-And I became a gateway to all Englishmen souls, from the earth and to heaven or hell…

-Did you just say "souls"…?-Sebastian asked, as he appeared behind England.-Care to share some with me?-He then grinned.-You don't really need those bad human souls, that are going to go to hell, right?

-Stay away, demon!-The person yelled.-These souls are our responsibility! You have no right to eat them!

-Who are you to decide that?-Sebastian asked.-But if you are bothered about it that badly, we can have a match for them. A battle match.-He smirked.-What do you say?

-I am all for it, vile demon!-The person said.

-I will be the reference~-Grell said, as he ran into the room, and took his chainsaw from England. Then, the three of them had disappeared somewhere.

-The three of them, have an interesting relationship.-England said to Ciel, while taking a sip from his tea.

-We, also have an interesting relationship~-Suddenly, a voice was heard. England turned around.

-Oliver.-He said, in annoyance. The, he saw a female, holding a cat in her hands and having a big white ball with eyes, on her head.-Alice? And, what's my cat and that strange thing, doing here?

-Oh, this?-Oliver wondered.-I decided to help with your predictment~-he explained.-So, I decided to get all of us, Englands, together.-He grinned.-You already know Alice, and your cat, is actually the personified cat version of England, and this is mochi England, aren't adorable~?

-…T-Thank you…-The mochi said, blushing.

-…T-thank you…Meow~-The cat said, also blushing.

-Is this a kitty, I hear?-Sebastian suddenly said, and appeared near England.-You are so beautiful~-He said, as he took the cat to his arms and started to go somewhere.

-T-thanks Meow.-The cat said, blushing.-You are not bad looking, yourself…-The cat blushed some more.-N-not that I like guys or anything…

-Sebas-chan~-Grell appeared and started to follow him.-Pet me, too~

-Give me, your tasty blood~-Oliver sing sang, as he started to follow them.

-Hey! We didn't end our battle!-The person, went after them.

-Aren't you the cutest thing, ever?-Alice said, as she petted the mochi.-N-not like, I like cute things, or anything…

-You are also cute.-Said the mochi.-N-not like, I care or anything…

-My life is bloody crazy…-England said, defeated. Ciel, just refrained from speaking.

.


End file.
